Luna Lovegood und die Melodien der Macht
by Kemir
Summary: Das erste Schuljahr von Luna Lovegood steht unmittelbar bevor. Was wird das seltsame Mädchen erleben, wie lernt sie Ginny Weasley kennen und was bedeuten die alten Melodien ihrer Mutter?


_Kapitel I_

**Ei****n Mädchen überlegt**

**

* * *

**

Die Familie Lovegood aus Ottery St. Catchpole war stolz darauf, nicht völlig normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar. Jeder war der Meinung sie könnten in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstrickt sein, denn genau mit solchem Unsinn gaben sie sich ab.

Mr. Lovegood war der Herausgeber eines Magazins namens _Der Klitterer_, in dem eine merkwürdige Geschichte nach der anderen erschien. Er trug seine langen weißen Haare offen und kleidete sich in Roben voller merkwürdiger Symbole. Und außerdem war er ein Zauberer. Mrs Lovegood war vor zwei Jahren bei einem magischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen, so kümmerte sich Mr. Lovegood allein um seine Tochter Luna.

Die Lovegoods besaßen alles, was sie für ein glückliches Leben brauchten, doch sie waren auch auf der Spur vieler Geheimnisse. Ihre größte Hoffnung war es, diese einmal aufzudecken. Einfach unfassbar glücklich wären sie, wenn sie der Sache mit dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkrackler auf die Spur kämen. Niemand hatte je einen gesehen, doch Mr. Lovegood behauptete ständig, dass er existierte. Was würden wohl die übrigen Zauberer sagen, sollte eines Tages wirklich der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkrackler gefunden werden?

Luna war ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit langen, schmutzigblonden Haaren, ihre Augen waren silbern und nahmen häufig einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck an. In diesem Sommer war sie sehr aufgeregt, nicht nur weil ihr Vater eine heiße Spur zum Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkrackler gefunden hatte, sondern auch weil der Brief jeden Tag kommen könnte. So verließ sie jeden Morgen das zylinderförmige Haus, das an einen Turm erinnerte, ging durch das zerstörte Gartentor und setzte sich auf das Gras, um auf die Post zu warten. Tatsächlich flog eines Tages eine große braune Eule auf das Haus zu und ließ einen mit grüner Tinte beschrifteten Umschlag vor Luna auf den Boden segeln. Mit zitternden Händen hob Luna den Brief auf, er war dick und schwer:

_Miss L. Lovegood_

_Im zylinderförmigen Haus_

_Hügel_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Devon_

Jeder Fehler war ausgeschlossen, sie hatte ihn tatsächlich erhalten. Als Luna den Brief umdrehte sah sie ein purpurnes Sigel aus Wachs, auf das ein Wappenschild eingeprägt war: Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben „H" bildeten.

Aufgeregt lief das Mädchen zurück ins Haus.

„Daddy, Daddy! Er ist endlich gekommen!", rief sie und sah zu ihrem Vater auf, der neben einem merkwürdigen Gerät stand, das eine Ausgabe des Magazins _Klitterer_ nach der anderen ausspuckte, während er selbst den _Tagespropheten_ las, die bekannteste Zeitung der Zaubererwelt.

„Immer noch nichts über die Rotfang-Verschwörung", murmelte Mr. Lovegood während er die Schlagzeilen überflog, „da wird sich der Klitterer ja exzellent verkaufen, wenn er als einziger über die Information verfügt. Und Luna-Schatz, wer ist gekommen? Tatsächlich der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkrackler?"

Luna blickte kurz enttäuscht auf. „Leider nicht", sagte sie, „aber der Brief von Hogwarts!" Hogwarts war die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, also konnte Luna endlich ihre Ausbildung beginnen.

Ihr Vater dagegen strahlte nun: „Das ist schön. Zur Feier des Tages koche ich heute Suppe mit frischen Wasserplimpys. Lies doch einmal vor."

Das Mädchen öffnete den Umschlag, entnahm einige Blätter und begann zu lesen:

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Lovegood,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Auch das beigelegte Blatt holte Luna hervor und las es ihrem aufmerksam lauschenden Vater vor:

_Uniform:_

_Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:_

_1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleider (schwarz)_

_2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für Tagsüber_

_3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)_

_4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz) mit silbernen Schnallen_

_Bitte beachten sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler und Schülerinnen mit Namensschildern versehen sind._

Luna war ein wenig enttäuscht. Es gab doch so viel schönere und buntere Farben als schwarz. Schließlich kam Luna zur Liste der benötigten Bücher:

_Schulbücher:_

_Die Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:_

_- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

_- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei_

_- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie_

_- Emeric Wende: Verwandlung für Anfänger_

_- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und Pilze_

_- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Trips mit Trollen_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Tanz mit der Todesfee_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Gammeln mit Guhlen_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Ferien mit Vetteln_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Abstecher mit Vampiren_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Wanderung mit Werwölfen_

_- Gilderoy Lockhart: Ein Jahr mit dem Yeti_

Eine lange Liste. Das würde teuer werden.

„Lockhart?"; brummte ihr Vater, „das ist ein Hochstapler. Der echte Lockhart wurde schon vor Jahren entführt und jetzt hat jemand im Auftrag des Zaubereiministers seinen Platz eingenommen.."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Luna.

„Ich weiß die Wahrheit, auch wenn andere Zeitungen sie verschweigen. Früher habe ich geplant mit Lockhart ein Buch über den Schrumphörnigen Schnarchkrackler schreiben, doch auf einmal hatte er keine Lust mehr. Da war mir klar dass etwas nicht stimmt Ich werde im nächsten _Klitterer_ groß darüber berichten. Und die _Hexenwoche_ ist Teil der Verschwörung, denn sie schreibt immer begeistert über diesen falschen Lockhart. Dann gehen hoffentlich deren Verkaufszahlen zurück. ", sagte Mr. Lovegood.

Und dieser Betrüger sollte sie unterrichten?

„Muss ich da wirklich hin?", fragte Luna, „Ich mag den falschen Mr. Lockhart auch nicht."

Mr. Lovegood antwortete ihr: „In Hogwarts sind fast alle Lehrer engstirnig und geben nicht viel auf wahre Größe. Wenn ich da an meine Schulzeit denke. Diese Professor McGonagall ist ganz und gar unfähig sich auf die Regungen des Geistes einzulassen. Aber solang du viel lernst und deine Einstellung bewahrst wird alles gut."

Die Vorfreude auf Hogwarts war schon sehr viel geringer geworden, dennoch las Luna weiter.:

_Ferner werden benötigt:_

_- 1 Zauberstab_

_- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normalgröße 2)_

_- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen_

_- 1 Teleskop_

_- 1 Waage aus Messing_

_Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen._

_Die Eltern seien daran erinnert, dass Erstklässler/Innen keine Besen besitzen dürfen._

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer: Ein eigener Zauberstab. Endlich. Sie wusste dass Mr. Ollivander die besten Zauberstäbe der Welt herstellte und einen Zauberstab von Ollivaner wollte Luna auch unbedingt haben.

Mr. Lovegood sagte: „Das wird sicher unglaublich spannend. Und morgen gehen wir einkaufen."

Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Mr. Lovegood von seiner Tochter. Er wollte sich noch mit Mundungus Fletcher treffen, einem umtriebigen Mann, der von sich behauptete etwas über die Pläne des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge zu wissen, sich die Schätze der Kobolde unter den Nagel zu reißen.

Luna setze sich an den Küchentisch und schnappte sich eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers_. „Meditations-Runen: Sie lösen jedes Problem", stand auf der Titelseite. Vielleicht konnte ihr eine Meditation weiter helfen, um ihre düsteren Gedanken zu Hogwarts zu ordnen, denn für die Stunden mit Lockhart brauchte sie unbedingt einen Plan.

Als Luna mit großen Augen die merkwürdigen Runen betrachtete gab es einen kleinen Knall. Erstaunt sah sich das Mädchen um: Konnte es eines der geheimnisvollen Tierwesen sein, nach denen ihr Vater suchte? Da entdeckte sie hinter sich einen flauschigen, kleinen Ball mit großen Augen. Kunigunde, ihr Minimuff war die Treppe hinunter gefallen. Sie nahm das Tierwesen in die Arme und dachte nach: Konnte sie Kunigunde überhaupt nach Hogwarts mitnehmen? Im Brief stand doch nur etwas von Eule, Katze und Kröte. Wie kleingeistig diese Schule doch war. Doch dass Erstklässlern keine Besen gestattet waren freute Luna. Zu leicht nisteten sich Yanwins im Reisig ein und konnten die merkwürdigsten Unfälle auslösen. Wenn ihr Vater Recht hatte dann waren fast sämtliche Unglücke beim beliebten Zauberersport Quidditch auf Yanwins zurück zu führen. In Hogwarts musste sie sich unbedingt von älteren Schülern fernhalten, immerhin durften diese Besen besitzen.

Sie drückte die flauschige Kunigunde eng an sich: „Dich lasse ich aber nicht hier", sagte sie, „ich nehme dich mit zur Schule, auch wenn ich dich verstecken muss." Leise summte sie dem Minimmuff eine Melodie vor, die gleiche Melodie hatte ihre Mutter immer als Schlaflied für Luna angestimmt. Während sich Kunigunde in den Schlaf kuschelte blitzten in Lunas Augen beim Gedanken an ihre Mutter Tränen auf.

Warum hatte sie nur so früh gehen müssen? Sicher, ihr Vater meinte dass Mutter nun an einem besseren Ort sei, doch Luna vermisste sie sehr. Nicht nur weil ihr Vater einfach nicht kochen konnte, sondern auch weil ihre Mutter immer so voller Liebe gewesen war. Luna bewahrte ein Bild ihrer Mutter direkt neb**e**n ihrem Bett auf, so dass sie es als letztes vor dem Einschlafen und Unmittelbar nach dem Aufwachen sehen konnte.

Wie stolz ihre Mutter auf sie gewesen wäre, den endlich lernte Luna richtig zaubern. Und Zaubern war immerhin die Lieblingsbeschäftigung ihrer Mutter gewesen, immer wieder hatte sie sich an neuen magischen Entdeckungen versucht. Bis einmal etwas schief gegangen war... Luna blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen und dachte wieder an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Wie ihre Mitschüler wohl waren? Und die übrigen Lehrer? Vielleicht wussten ja einige etwas über den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkrackler, dann könnte sie zur Schule gehen und ihrem Vater gleichzeitig bei der Arbeit helfen. Immerhin war Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter und ihr Vater sprach nur voller Bewunderung von ihm.

Eine Abneigung hatte Luna bisher nur gegen den falschen Lockhart und Professor Mac Gonagall, ihr Vater kannte sich damit aus. Luna fragte sich ob sie in der Schule schnell Freunde finden würde. Sie kannte kaum andere Kinder, ihr Vater meinte immer die Familie würde reichen und in Hogwarts könne sie schließlich noch genug Zeit mit anderen Kindern verbringen. Die anderen Kinder aus dem Dorf schauten sie immer etwas merkwürdig an, doch das waren auch keine Zauberer, sondern Muggel. So nannte man nichtmagische Menschen. Nicht dass Luna etwas gegen Muggel hätte, sicherlich gab es da auch sehr lustige Menschen. Aber mit Muggeln durfte man nicht über phantastische Tierwesen und andere Geheimnisse rede. Falls Luna dann doch mal etwas rausrutsche, so lachten die Muggelkinder sie aus. Das würde in Hogwarts sicherlich anders sein. Bestimmt wusste da jeder über die vielen Tierwesen Bescheid und fast alle Zauberer lasen schließlich auch das Magazin ihres Vaters.

Trotzdem erschien ihr Hogwarts als Ort etwas merkwürdig. Als erstes würde sie sicherlich ihre Umhänge etwas verändern müssen, an dieses ewige schwarz wollte sie sch gar nicht erst gewöhnen. Während sie über mögliche Farben für ihre Schulumhänge nachdachte fiel ihr ein, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit wäre die Farbe ihres Minimuffs zu ändern, also rührte sie gleich eine hellblaue Lösung an. Dass sich dabei auch große Teile der Küche verfärbten würde ihren Vater sicher freuen. „Immer für ein buntes Leben voller Veränderungen", sagte er gerne.

Außerdem musste sie bald beginnen einen Zauber zu suchen um den Hochstapler Lockhart zu enttarnen. Sie würde den echten Gilderoy Lockhart retten. Ihr Vater würde darüber bestimmt im _Klitterer _berichten und vielleicht käme ihr Foto sogar auf die Titelseite. Wie stolz sie darauf wäre und erst ihr Vater, auch ihre Mutter hätte sich bestimmt darüber gefreut.

Während Luna nachdachte, wurde es immer später. Der große Tag kam also immer näher. Eigentlich die beiden großen Tage, denn immerhin würde sie am nächsten Tag schon mit ihrem Vater in der berühmten Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen. Danach wäre der Schulbeginn wieder einen Tag näher gerückt.

Am Abend tischte Mr. Lovegood tatsächlich eine Suppe mit frischen Wasserplimpys auf, zwar schmeckte sie nicht annähernd so gut wie die Gerichte ihrer Mutter, doch ihrem Vater zu Liebe aß die besonders viel und lächelte. Als Luna im Bett lag blickte sie lächelnd zu dem Bild ihrer Mutter und sagte: „Mom, ich bin in Hogwarts aufgenommen und morgen kaufen wir einen Zauberstab. Ich hoffe ich werde eine so gute Hexe wie du." Glücklich und zufrieden sank Luna in die Kissen und schlief ein.

TBC


End file.
